Minecraft Bedrock Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ =Other Languages Of The Wiki= Community Message Board= Latest News If you have something that admins need to know, go post it on the Admin noticeboard. They will respond as soon as possible. -ILikeTrains - 01/30/14 Dunno what happened with David N. with the messageboard here, but just a quick update. 0.8.0 and 0.8.1 were released ages ago, it seems. It's looking like 0.9.0 will be released sometime around April. -ILikeTrains - 01/29/14 0.8.0 is almost done and comes with many new stuff. There are still a couple of bugs left to fix but it will hopefully released before Christmas. -David N. November 26, 2013. From now there is an big Beta program for mcpe. The Beta is only for Android but hey if you are iOS user like me be happy you become an game which hasn't big bugs. If you have the full Android version of mcpe and you want to be a beta tester, request to join the beta here. -David N. November 22, 2013. Spanish MCPE Wiki will be in operation soon along with the German wiki. If you speak either one of those languages or just want to help translate, contact me or David N. immediately. -Dblcut3 0.7.6 has been released, and is for some bug fixes and minor Realms fixes like a kick message. We started to translate this wiki to german. May you can help to translate if you can German that we have a fully german mcpe wiki very soon. You can visit the German MCPE wikia here. 0.7.5 has been released on iOS and includes ONLY bug fixes(the other features who standing in the update description has been added in 0.7.4) -David N. September 13, 2013. 0.7.5 is out now on the Android Play Store. The iOS version is still waiting for review and will be out soon. -David N. September 4, 2013. 0.7.4 added also the feature that you can play on external Servers. I will write a blog post about it to explain this feature better soon. -David N. September 4, 2013. 0.7.4 has been released on the iOS App Store, Google Play Store and the Amazon App Store. What is new? *Tapping and holding on creepers with flint and steel will cause them to ignite (Exclusive Feature) *Realms fixes *darker clouds(now looking more like in the PC Version) *Tool breaking sound. *Fire Audio and Flint & steel sound *Realms fixes *Many bug fixes Next Update will be 0.8.0 and brings again bigger features which you can see in the Versions section. -David N. September 2, 2013. Minecraft Pocket Edition 0.7.3 has been released on the iOS App Store and Android Play Store. The biggest features are the Sun, Moon and Stars and of course the double chests. You can find a full changelog on the Versions tab. See the changelog on my Blog post here. PS:There are big things planned for the near future ;) - David N. August 15, 2013. Latest Showcase Showcase of 0.7.0(MCO Beta in General): Bugs If you happen to stumble upon a bug, help the developers of Minecraft and report it here. |-| Versions= The last update was 0.8.1, a bug-fix update for 0.8.0 Upcoming Updates The next update is 0.9.0. View the full changelog here: Update 0.9.0 Future items and features Features, items and Blocks who are planed for the future. *Implementation of camera(it should be a easier way to take pictures, was discussed on the MineCon 2012,it will may not added) *Infinite worlds(is planed for the future, was discussed on the MineCon 2012) *Redstone(is planed for the feature, was discussed on the MineCon 2012) *More Sky additions(Johan said the changes in 0.6.0 were only the beginning he will add more soon) *Skins(Jeb said that they will be available soon) *Caves(Jeb means that they may be available as an option on newer devices in the future) *Foods(Johan said more food will be add in the future) *Wolves(Johan mentioned that wolves will possible added in the future) *Endermen(Johan mean that Endermen will be added soon) *Breeding(will be add in a no-distance future, maybe this year) *In-Game Music(will be add in the next 4-5 updates maybe more) *Chat Scrolling(Johan will keep it in mind for future updates) *Enchanting(is planed for the future, but the team isn't sure if they can add it) *IP Address Join. (Johan said on twitter before 0.7.0 released, that they need to get out the 0.7.0 update of Pocket Edition before they can consider the join by IP idea.) *Chat Scrolling. (Johan want to keep it in mind for future updates) *Add Realm to your Worlds menu.(Amir said to a reply that he plans to add a option available to add the current Realm your in onto your worlds menu, making it playable. It is on their features list and is planned to be added in Beta.) *Change of texture to buttons.(Tommaso mentioned that he would like to add "some rocky texture" to the buttons, as the current texture is "too plain") |-| Staff= Note: Rollbacks are always chat moderators. |-| Recent Activity= |-| Multiplayer= About Realms Realms is the new Mutiplayer service of Mojang AB. Realms provide an easy and faster way to create Minecraft servers and allows more control for the creator. This new feature is still in developing and only a few hundred persons became acces to the currently beta phase. The new Realms feature will available for the PC version and the Pocket Edition. Prices The prices are still unknown once we know the prices you will see them here. How to join a Server Pocketmine Realms has been closed. Since 0.7.4 you can use the external servers Feature to play together with other player on Servers. Polls ---------------------------------------- TwitterWidget Latest Blog Posts Staff ---- Category:Browse